teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Noshiko Yukimura
Noshiko Yukimura is a supporting character in Teen Wolf. She is the wife of Ken Yukimura, the mother of Kira Yukimura, and a former internee at the Oak Creek Internment Camp during World War II. She was first introduced in Season 3 as a stay-at-home mother who had just moved with her family to Beacon Hills from New York City. However, it was soon revealed that Noshiko had uprooted her family and moved to California for a specific reason-- she is a nine-hundred-year-old Celestial Kitsune who had returned to Beacon Hills to slay the Nogitsune who had recently escaped the prison she created for it in the Nemeton almost seventy years earlier. When it became clear that she and the Oni demons she had summoned by sacrificing her Kitsune tails were not strong enough to defeat the Nogitsune themselves, she made it clear that her daughter Kira, who was revealed to be a Thunder Kitsune, would have to do it for her by killing the Nogitsune's host, her good friend Stiles Stilinski. Fortunately, Kira did not have to kill her packmate in order to neutralize the Nogitsune, and after the Dark Kitsune was taken care of, Noshiko intended to return the family to their home in New York. However, once it became obvious that Kira had made a home in Beacon Hills with her new pack, they decided to stay in their new town for her sake. From then on, Noshiko helped Kira by instructing her on what it meant to be a Kitsune, such as teaching her how to heal and helping her identify her first Kitsune tail. She also helped the McCall Pack with the supernatural drama they had to deal with when possible, such as helping Scott McCall fake his death in order to draw out and identify the Benefactor, who had been funding the Deadpool hit-list. In Season 5, Noshiko and her husband Ken became concerned when it looked as though Kira was losing control over her Kitsune powers, leading Noshiko to test her in battle with katanas. When Kira nearly killed Noshiko and did, in fact, kill a female Chimera during a black out/fugue state, she realized that Kira's Fox and human sides were out of balance and decided to take her to Shiprock, New Mexico, in order to get assistance from the Skinwalkers who resided there, as they had experience dealing with shapeshifters with dual natures. Despite Kira living in Shiprock while she trains with the Skinwalkers, Noshiko and Ken still appear to reside in or near Beacon Hills. Noshiko is a member of the Yukimura Family and is an ally of the McCall Pack. Early Life As a nine-hundred-year-old Celestial Kitsune, Noshiko has presumably been alive since sometime in the 12th century, but the majority of her life prior to being introduced on the series remains unknown. ( ) At some point between the 13th century and the 20th century, she became old enough and powerful enough to take a human form and began living in the human world. ( ) In the 1940s during World War II, she was living in Beacon Hills, California, when she, along with her friend Satomi Ito, was forced into the Oak Creek internment camp due to the fact that she was Japanese, as the recent bombing of the Navy base at Pearl Harbor by Japan had caused distrust toward immigrants of that heritage. She nearly died in the riot that occurred there after she and her lover, Corporal Rhys, discovered that two of the camp's MPs were working with the camp physician to sell necessary medications on the black market, which led to many of the internees dying of pneumonia due to not getting the antibiotic treatment they needed. Noshiko was so injured by gunfire that the MPs believed her to be dead, and she knew that she would be unable to heal quickly enough to fight back after they took her and the other victims out to a field to burn the bodies and thus cover up the evidence. Distraught by everything she had lost and furious at the thought that the corrupt camp employees would be getting away with the cover-up of the deaths of so many of her people, Noshiko prayed to her Kitsune ancestors for kitsune-tsuki, or possession by a fox spirit; specifically, she wanted a Nogitsune who fed on chaos, strife, and pain to give her the power she needed to heal and take revenge on the American military for what they had done to compatriots. However, since trickster spirits are prone to having very dark senses of humor, the Nogitsune possessed the body of Corporal Rhys, who had died from his own injuries after being hit by a Molotov cocktail and set ablaze in the riot, particularly due to the fact that the camp's morphine supply had been sold on the black market as well. The Nogitsune then went on a rampage through the camp, killing American soldiers and nurses as well as Japanese and Japanese-American internees. It wasn't until Noshiko grabbed her [[Weapons|magical katana]] and gained the assistance from her friend Satomi, a then-Beta Werewolf, that she was able to neutralize the Nogitsune by reverting it to its fly form and locking it in a jar, which she then buried within the roots of the Nemeton, a mystical and sacred tree used as a meeting place for Druids that had yet to be cut down in 1943. ( ) At some point in the mid-late 20th century, Noshiko met the South Korean human Ken Yukimura while he was studying history in graduate school in Japan. Ken was a World War II buff, and since Noshiko had firsthand knowledge of the war, the two began to bond over their shared interests and eventually fell in love. They were married in Japan, with Ken taking the last name "Yukimura" due to Noshiko's unique lineage as well as Japan's legal requirement that married couples belong to the same koseki and have the same family name. Some years later, the two moved to New York in the United States and had a daughter, Kira, who reached supernatural puberty with regards to her Kitsune abilities just a few months before the family moved to Beacon Hills after Noshiko learned that the Nogitsune had been released once again. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= In Ghosted, Noshiko was contacted by Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero and met them in the underground tunnels beneath Beacon Hills to talk to them. While Hayden and Liam were walking toward where Noshiko was waiting for them, she overheard them talking about whether or not she knew how bad of an idea their plan was and interjected that anyone would know what a bad plan it was. She went on to confirm for the final time that they truly wanted to go through with their plan, which was to free Theo Raeken from his underground prison in hopes that the electromagnetokinetic powers he stole from Josh Diaz could help them trap a Ghost Rider. Liam, looking grim, insisted that he had no idea what else they should do, because the Wild Hunt appeared to be unstoppable, and Noshiko agreed that the Riders were exactly that, adding that they have been riding the storm and taking souls since before she was born around nine-hundred years ago. When Liam stated that they wouldn't survive their attacks without Noshiko's help, she held out Kira's belt, in its katana form, and revealed that Kira had entrusted her with the sword while she trained with the Skinwalkers. She then continued on to say that she was now going to trust them with the sword, as she believed that Kira would want her to do so, though she took great care to make it clear that she did not agree with what they were doing. Liam assured her that he understood and remarked that when Kira imprisoned Theo, she plunged the sword into the ground, and Noshiko replied that if Liam wanted to do this, he would have to do it himself. Before she left, she looked Liam in the eyes and emphasized that once Theo was free, anything that happened afterward would be his responsibility. Personality Noshiko is known for being a relatively strict, passionate woman with the tendency to be very aggressive when necessary. She has a strong sense of honor and duty, as evidenced by her determination to hunt and kill the Nogitsune she had previously summoned once and for all, even if it meant killing his innocent host in the process. She has a very no-nonsense personality, and is not someone who can easily be bullied or pressured into doing something she doesn't want to do. She bears some similarities to Victoria Argent in the way that she teaches her daughter to be strong through tough love and practical lessons, but at the end of the day, she would do anything to make sure that her husband and daughter are safe and healthy. Due to being alive for many centuries, Noshiko has amassed a lot of knowledge and wisdom, and is skilled in many areas, particularly involving Eastern Asian cultures, such as mythology and holistic medicine. She is also known for being quite a powerful warrior, even after losing the majority of her tails to her fight to defeat the Nogitsune. Physical Appearance Noshiko is a very regal and attractive woman of Japanese heritage who has tan skin, shiny long black hair, and dark brown eyes. In her youth, she was identical to how her daughter Kira appears now, but she has since taken on the appearance of a woman in her early 40s. She often dresses in a very trendy style in mostly monochromatic black color scheme, favoring dresses, skinny jeans, and skirts paired with knee-high leather boots. In high-stress situations, she is known to carry a katana strapped to her back in a scabbard. Powers and Abilities Powers As a 900-year-old Kitsune, Noshiko has amassed a great deal of power and wisdom over the course of her long life. However, because she has sacrificed the majority of her tails, her strength has diminished considerably from the level it was at her peak. Though Will Wallace has revealed that Noshiko is a Celestial Kitsune, very little is known about this type of fox spirit, making it difficult to determine which of her powers are common among Kitsune in general and which are attributed to Celestial Kitsune specifically. The powers Noshiko has demonstrated are as follows: *'Super Strength': As a Kitsune, Noshiko possesses superhuman strength, though this strength is inferior to that of a Werewolf and even other Kitsune due to losing her tails. She has demonstrated this strength in flashbacks to her battle with the Nogitsune and her sparring session with Kira in the present day. *'Super Speed': Noshiko is much faster than even the finest human athlete, as Kitsune are among the fastest creatures in the Teen Wolf universe. However, this ability has been weakened due to the loss of her tails. *'Super Agility/Reflexes': As a Kitsune, Noshiko is very agile, and can jump very high and very far, easily dodge attacks and projectiles, and can perform impressive gymnastic and acrobatic feats. She demonstrated this ability during her sparring session against Kira, during which time she was shown doing flips and jumping spins. *'Accelerated Healing': As a Kitsune, Noshiko's cells regenerate at a very high rate, causing her to be immune to all human diseases and conditions and heal from minor to moderate wounds in moments. As a result, she cannot get drunk on alcohol or high on drugs because her body heals too fast. However, due to her loss of tails, this power has been diminished considerably, though she can still heal much faster than a normal human. This ability allowed her to survive being shot by dozens of bullets in 1943 during the riot at Camp Oak Creek, when she still had all of her tails, and she healed within hours. After losing most of her tails, Noshiko was still able to heal a cut on her hand within moments, and she survived a serious stab wound to the side in a battle with a Berserker, though it took her several days to fully recover. **'Longevity': As a Kitsune and a supernatural with a heightened healing factor, Noshiko has an extended lifespan and a decreased rate of aging, which has allowed her to live for nearly 900 years. It is unknown what is the highest age a Kitsune can reach, but the oldest known Kitsune was over 1,000 years old, suggesting that Noshiko possibly live to be that old or possibly even longer if she is not killed first. *'Shapeshifting': As a Kitsune over the age of 100 years old, Noshiko was granted the ability to take on a human form, though what shape she was when she was born is still a mystery. However, it is unknown to what extent this shapeshifting ability can be used; since she had the appearance of a woman in her late teens or early twenties as recently as 1943, its possible that she was able to use her shapeshifting ability to make herself age along with Ken. *'Aura Manipulation': As a Kitsune, Noshiko has a fiery aura that surrounds her body, though it usually can only be seen with supernatural vision or with flash photography. She has the power to conceal this aura from supernatural eyes, and can also project it outward so it can be seen by naked human eyes. *'Foxfire Production': As a Kitsune, Noshiko can produce foxfire; according to legend, this is done by the Kitsune rubbing their tails together. Though she has yet to be shown using foxfire on a large scale, she did create sparks of static electricity from her fingertips when she was changing a light bulb. **'Electricity Immunity': As a Kitsune who can produce foxfire, Noshiko is immune to the effects of electricity. If exposed to it, it will safely and painlessly pass through her body with no negative effects. *'Astral Projection': As a Kitsune, Noshiko has been shown to possess the power to astral project to different locations on Earth. She was shown to use this power to astral-project to where Kira was dying from a stab wound to the heart at La Iglesia in Mexico, allowing her to teach Kira how to activate her healing ability so she could survive. It is unknown if this is a power possessed by all Kitsune, or if the Kitsune in question needs to be of a certain type or age in order to utilize it. *'Intuitive Combat Proficiency': As a Kitsune, Noshiko is naturally and intuitively gifted at combat, both unarmed and with melee weapons such as swords, spears, nunchakus, etc. Abilities *'Bilingualism': Noshiko is fluent in her native Japanese, English, and French, and possibly speaks additional languages as well. *'Holistic Medicine Knowledge': Due to the wisdom Noshiko has gained throughout her long life, she is very knowledgeable about Eastern holistic medicine, such as using chamomile and reishi tea for supernatural ailments and performing acupuncture to help bring balance between a Kitsune's human and Fox spirits. *'Supernatural and Mythological Knowledge': Due to the wisdom Noshiko has gained throughout her long life, she is also very knowledgeable about the supernatural, including mythological creatures and beings such as Werewolves and Banshees. She is especially knowledgeable about Kitsune, including their history, culture, customs, rituals and powers, as she evidenced when she was able to explain how Kira's Thunder Kitsune powers worked despite not being one herself, and when she prayed to her ancestors for kitsune-tsuki in order to be possessed by a powerful Nogitsune. Weaknesses As a 900-year-old Kitsune, Noshiko has no specific weaknesses. However, she is susceptible to fatal blows and massive amounts of physical damage, as evidenced in the flashbacks that showed Noshiko being shot by dozens of bullets during the riot at Camp Oak Creek; it took almost all of her power to heal from these wounds, causing her heart rate to drop so low that she appeared dead to the human physicians. The loss of Noshiko's tails has also weakened her considerably, as proven when she was attacked by a Berserker and almost died at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Her daughter Kira has demonstrated a slight vulnerability to Wolfsbane, suggesting that other Kitsune may also have this vulnerability, though not to the same extent as a Werewolf or Werecoyote. Additionally, since the Nogitsune was severely weakened by a shot of letharia vulpina, or "wolf lichen," it is likely that Noshiko would be vulnerable to this as well. Equipment *'Kitsune Tails': As a 900-year-old Kitsune, Noshiko has accumulated nine tails over the course of her life, which she used magic to turn into nine black ceramic daggers, called kaikens, to hide for safe-keeping. She was shown to have broken seven of her tails to summon Oni demons to fight the Nogitsune, and had one of her oldest kaikens stolen by the Nogitsune himself to take control of the Oni. However, it is possible that she still has one kaiken left. *'Magic Katana': This katana was used by Noshiko to slay Corporal Rhys, her then-lover and the first vessel the Nogitsune took on earth in 1943. However, the power of the Nogitsune shattered the katana into dozens of pieces, and it wasn't repaired until 2011, when her Thunder Kitsune daughter used her electrokinesis to repair it. Afterward, Noshiko gave Kira the sword to use in the fight against the Nogitsune's second vessel, an exact copy of Stiles Stilinski's body. *'Other Weapons': Noshiko has been shown to possess several other ordinary katanas, along with other weapons that she and her husband have in their collections. Etymology *'Noshiko': Noshiko is an unusual name and does not seem to be common enough to have an easily traceable etymology. In the Japanese language, the suffix -''ko'' typically means "girl," while no-shi literally translates to "of death," indicating that the literal meaning of the name is "girl of death," though, since the name appears to be made-up by the writers, this is not certain. It is an interesting name for Noshiko Yukimura, however, given that her daughter Kira's inner Fox spirit refers to herself as "the Messenger of Death" when she is in control. *'Yukimura': Yukimura is a locational family name stemming from the Japanese words 雪 (yuki) meaning "snow," or "happy" and 村 (mura) meaning "town, village." Trivia *Noshiko was valued at $5 million dollars on the Deadpool, putting her bounty at $1 million less than her daughter, Kira. *There has been speculation regarding Noshiko and how many Kitsune tails she has left. When she first appeared in the series, she had nine tails, five of which she broke to summon and control five Oni demons to hunt and kill the newly-released Nogitsune. She then broke two more to replace the ones that the Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski killed, leaving two tails remaining. In The Fox and the Wolf, Noshiko claimed that the Nogitsune was after the "last kaiken," which suggested that she only had one remaining, though it was never shown or mentioned that she broke another tail to summon another Oni. For this reason, it is speculated that she does still have one more tail, though this has never been confirmed. **It is also still unclear how the loss of eight or nine of her tails affects her powers and her standing as a Kitsune, though she did mention to Melissa McCall that she was "technically" still a Kitsune in Time of Death. Judging from Kira's comment that Noshiko doesn't heal as well as she used to, it appears that the loss of these tails has weakened the strength of her powers considerably, though she is still powerful in her own right. *Noshiko, at almost 900 years old, is the second-oldest character to appear on the series. The oldest character is the Nogitsune, who said that he was 1,000 years old in The Divine Move. Gallery 3x15_Noshiko.png Noshiko_and_oni.jpg 3x19_Noshiko_Yukimura.jpg Letharia_Vulpina_Noshiko_Yukimura.jpg 3x21_Noshiko_and_Ryhs_dead.jpg 3x21_Noshiko_and_Ryhs.jpg 3x21_Noshiko_gives_Kira_Power.png 3x21_Noshiko_Ken_and_Kira.jpg 3x21_Noshiko_kills_Nogitsune.jpg 3x21_Noshiko_the_trickster.jpg 3x21_young_Noshiko_Kitsune_eyes.jpg 3x21_young_Noshiko_screaming.jpg 3x21_young_Noshiko_smiling.jpg 3x21_young_Noshiko_teaching_Rhys_french.png 3x24_Noshiko.png 4x08_injured_Noshiko.png 4x08_Noshiko_and_Melissa_encounter_Berserker.png 4x08_Noshiko_explaining_the_plan.png 4x10_Noshiko_and_Kira.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_13_Codominance_Noshiko_with_her_sword.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kitsunes Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Parents Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Yukimura Family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Alive Characters